1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a firing jig assembling apparatus, a firing jig disassembling apparatus, a circulating apparatus, a method for firing a ceramic molded body, and a method for manufacturing a honeycomb structure.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, particulates such as soot contained in exhaust gases that are discharged from internal combustion engines of vehicles, such as buses and trucks, and construction machines, have raised serious problems as contaminants harmful to the environment and the human body.
Various honeycomb filters using honeycomb structural bodies as filters that collect particulates in exhaust gases to purify the exhaust gases have been proposed.
Conventionally, upon manufacturing a honeycomb structure, first, a wet mixture is prepared by mixing ceramic powder, a binder and a dispersant solution or the like with one another. Moreover, the wet mixture is continuously extrusion-molded through a die, and the extrusion-molded body is cut into a predetermined length so that a pillar-shaped honeycomb molded body is manufactured.
Next, the resulting honeycomb molded body is dried by using a microwave dryer or a hot-air dryer.
Thereafter, the end portions of this honeycomb molded body are plugged by a plug material paste mainly composed of the ceramic powder into a diced pattern, and then respective degreasing and firing processes are carried out so that a honeycomb fired body is manufactured.
Thereafter, a sealing material paste is applied to the side faces of the honeycomb fired body, and the honeycomb fired bodies are mutually bonded by using an adhesive so that an aggregate of the honeycomb fired bodies in which a number of the honeycomb fired bodies are bound to one another through the sealing material layers (adhesive layers) is manufactured. Next, the resulting aggregate of the honeycomb fired bodies is cut and machined into a predetermined shape, such as a cylindrical shape and an cylindroid shape, by using a cutting machine or the like so that a honeycomb block is formed. Lastly, a sealing material paste is applied onto the periphery of the honeycomb block to form a sealing material layer (coat layer); thus, the manufacturing of the honeycomb structure is completed.
In such a method for manufacturing a honeycomb structure, the firing process is normally carried out on a honeycomb molded body that is mounted on a firing jig, with a lid member being attached to the firing jig. Here, these firing jig and lid member are normally used repeatedly.
For example, WO 2005/024326 A1 has disclosed a method for circulating a receiving base on which the honeycomb molded body is placed so as to use the receiving base repeatedly.
The contents of WO 2005/024326 A1 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.